


A secret rescue

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Wedding, Secrets, missing scene in S3E3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John will never know how Magnussen saved Sherlock life...





	A secret rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

A day after  
_One day... I can deal with one day... I should sort all the wedding arrangements for Mary._

A week…  
_I'm a grown man I can stay alone...  It's his bloody honeymoon!_

Two weeks…  
_I know they returned few days ago... Why did he… they... are not contacting me? I don't understand... I’m his best friend, no?_

Three weeks…  
_I am useless now... Am I so stupid, how in the Hell could someone like John needs someone like me… Who needs a best friend when you can have a whole family?_

Three weeks and one day  
_I should have stayed away... I should have died in Serbia. It would have been simpler for everyone. Maybe I could… No. John would be devastated… or not?_

Three weeks and two days  
_It would be so easy to just call my dealer…_

Three weeks and three days  
_This weighs nearly nothing… To think that with only a push I can end all this… Should I write something? I can send Mycroft an automatic message in a few hours. Don’t want Ms. Hudson to find me..._ (The doorbell rings) "What???"

John never knows that Lady Smallwood came in a few minutes before he took a dose strong enough to end is life.... She saves him by asking him to defeat Magnussen, the blackmailer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing really sad stuffs nowadays sorry! I'm feeling fine don't worry lol
> 
> *
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
